This multicenter double-blind clinical trial randomized HIV-infected individuals to 141W94/VX-478 monotherapy or 141W94/VX-478 plus ZDV plus 3TC. Recently the monotherapy arm of the study was discontinued. All patients were either crossed over to ACTG 373 or are continued on ACTG 347 (triple therapy).